Agonize
by Tomatoes
Summary: Because bonds aren't just initiated through bliss. CarterxRosie


**^^**Separate**^^**

* * *

**Carter's POV:**

"Thanks, Pete."- I got out of the limo. Tonight would be one of the best nights of my life. The prom! Its not true I can't be at prom! This has to be climax of my life. I mean I'm only the most unpopular girls in the world and I'm at prom court! This is great. I wonder if my hair is ok.

As I walked down the gym entrance I felt a sting at the bottom of my tummy. The feeling I always get when something bad was about to happen. Oh god that sting was never wrong. Last time I felt this was on porch and a couple of minutes later I slapped Ed. We've never been the same since.

Crap I'm not wining. This is the only explanation for Ol' stinger's taunting visit.

I walked down the carpet seeing as fans screamed my name. I just ignored them. Way to ruin my night, driving all the way from my house to Las Vegas for this crap. I cannot stand loosing, Its just not in my blood. Kind of like Ed.

Let me not even think about Ed.. I don't want to fuck up my night even more.

"Carter over here!!!!" -A school reporter yelled.

"Start recording… Ok, We are here reporting from our Prom and here we have Carter . Carter how are you feeling? He put on this ridiculous face. I rolled my eyes and replied hypocritically. God I hated these paparazzi-wannabees . The way they make you wish you were dead.

"Well I feel very happy and hopefully things will just go great."-I smiled.

"Great. Ok so"-As he tried to ask me more questions But I sent a blow kiss to the camera and left. I know a little snob-_bitch_ right. Well , that's just some things I learned during the time I was at this school. You HAVE to be a bitch to everyone you don't know. Who cares though I'm Carter Mason.

* * *

**Rosalinda's POV:**

I'm so nervous here at the my proposal. Magnus is proposing today and I feel like killing myself. To think that I have to even be close to him for the rest of my days has me pugnacious. He's pathetic in every single way a human being could be.

At least I have Shane. Shane is part of Connect three a very famous American band. We met in a restaurant by the lake. I remember how our eyes locked as I came inside the room. He asked me for my number as soon as Magnus went to the restroom. A year after we were in love.

Gosh, here he comes. I dig into my purse to check my hair. How embarrassing doing this at the my proposal.

Where the Heck is my mirror? Shane is going to see me like a peasant and then he'll dump me leaving me depressed and then I'll loose my crown and then work as a disgusting peasant for the rest of my miserable life! Ok, ok, you noticed I'm a little over-reactive too.

"Rosalinda "-I sighed, not only did Shane get to see me this way but that annoying man does too! I looked up and met l eyes.

"Hi"-I flashed one of those smiled where you have no control over your face. Shane leaned in and kissed me. Oh my god. I blushed. He kissed me! I can't believe he did this here! All we need is a priest and its just like a wedding I mean I have a white dress on looking like a Greek goddess, at least that's what my mom told me, and he has a cute little gray tux on. He looks so gorgeous. I was so lucky to have him as a lover

Not only was he a great boyfriend but he is so handsome. He sure is worthy of a princess like me. Ok, ok, but when everyone tells you all these compliments you are since you were a baby you start to believe it. You see its not my fault!

Moving on…I think Shane might be my first. Every time he wants to go further I always stop him, well because I'm a princess, but I have a feeling tonight is the night. The night I hoped for all my life. I know he will make this special its just the way he looks at me with those loving eyes. I know he's the one. It sure is not going to be Magnus. Rather dead than miserable.

"Princess?"-He had my chin in his hands. "you ok?"-His lips formed a perfect smile. Oh god, who thinks of sex at this time? Snap out of it Rosalinda! I fixed his hair and kissed his lips. There's not a lot of people in this area but I don't know if we should stay here, it's not secure.

"Ecstatic."-When I was about to kiss him again footsteps approached. While Shane got pulled away by a few dames. I don't remember them but buy the looks of it they haven't seen a guy like Shane in a long time. I got closer to him marking my territory and one of them lifted a brow. I'm sorry but he's _not I _available.

"Princess Rosalinda what are you doing here…practically alone." The older one exclaimed. She has the word desperate written all over her forehead. "Almost seems as if you're not about to get married."

Shane smiled scooting me into his arms. "I'm just a great friend of the princess." The shorter one steps forward a little surprised.

"Princess?"

"Yes, princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré. You are?" She stutters.

"Uh- well I'm Farah." I scoff looking down on her. She sure does not have any royal aspect.

"Royal burn."

* * *

**Carter's POV:**

Yes. I cannot believe I won!! Ha! Take that Chelsea. Her face was so, ha-ha. Aw, that's what you get Penis-face.

"Don't get you hopes up, this is the closest you'll _ever _get to royalty."-I mocked her. I was at the back of the limo alone neither Ed and daddy were no longer with me. Dad was in The Bahamas taking a vacation. Now that I think of It I wish I would had accepted to go with him. Instead I was left with Ed. IDIOT. Oh and did I mention that I don't know how to cook! I think I've lost like 15 pounds and dad just left a _week_ago. God dang it, I'm going to have to stay alone for another month! Well who cares. Nothing is going to ruin my night. Although I could use Ed right now. I smiled goofy.

"Ms. Mason we're here. "-I moaned angrily. Dad had instructed Hugh to take me directly home after any public event. I wish he was a little less protective I mean what's the worst I could do. I'm not going to end up pregnant like Brooke. I'm lesbian…a lonely one too. I sighed and got out as Hugh opened the door.

"Congratulations Miss You deserved it."-Of course I did. What did someone actually think that travesty-looking motherfucker actually deserved that award? Puh-lease

"Thanks, I needed that."-I made my may to the front porch and search for my keys. I should be more organized. I cannot find my freaking keys. I heard the door open. Ed. What the hell was he doing in my house?

"You're late. Where have you been? The Prom ended a long time ago."-What the hell is his problem why should _he_ care what time I get home???

"Um…_fuck off_"-I pushed him off and went inside the house. "Have you tried turning the lights on?"-I flicked the switch on. There were beer cans all over the house. "You've been drinking?" Ed has never shown this side before.

"What, the prom queen **Carter Mason **has never had a beer?"-His eyes were red and I was a little afraid for him.

"You shouldn't be drinking Ed."

"What are **you** talking about you fucking Carpet-muncher. Fucking lesbian" I instinctively slapped him.

"How dare you? Get out of my--"

His face turn red and he punched me in my Jaw. I almost fell on the floor. Great this is going too be a big bruise in the morning. I turned around to go to my room my jaw was going to fall off. I groaned in pain and he grabbed the back of my head.

"The only one who's going to teach a lesson is _me_."-He lunges me to the floor. Great. Now I'm going to have a big bump on my head too. _Ow!. _

I see Ed unbuckle his belt. "I'm going to teach you what pleasure really is. You need a man's big fat cock to straighten you up."

_**WHAT THE….? **_

Ed and his corny jokes. I never thought he was quite funny. No, I probably heard wrong that pain on my cranium probably had its aftereffects. This was probably one of them. His pants are down and I see the lump between his legs.

"Ed… this isn't funny. Stop."-I shuddered. Now I really didn't think he was playing and tried crawling away but I was caught in the attempt and he had me pinned I had nowhere to go. _This_ is what that sting meant. I told myself that sting was never wrong. I cannot believe I'm about to loose the most important thing in my life to my drunken friend. "Ed, you can't do this."-I sobbed fucking scared. "Please snap out of it."

* * *

**OK GUYS. I FINALLY UPDATED SOMETHING!!!WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME???? WELL I'LL TELL YA. I'M WORKING ON CRUSH ME AND UGLY MILEY. IT'S TAKING ME LONG BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE LONG SO GET READY!!!**

**YOU KNOW THE DEAL. REVIEW. REVIEW YOUR BUMS AWAY. WRITE ANYTHING!!! TIPS, COMMENTS, QUERIES ANYTHING. I DON'T BITE SO JUST GET IT ALL OUT!!!**


End file.
